


Only your love makes house a home

by Lleu



Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: oh, I love that here you live with meElieu and Duac reunite after Elieu's return from Isig.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bedwyrssong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedwyrssong/gifts).



> This is my _Riddle-Master_ trilogy secret Santa fic for bedwyrssong on tumblr, whose AO3 username (if he has one) I don't know. The prompt was “I’d be interested in anything involving Elieu, anything that’s M/M, or anything that expands the worldbuilding of the shape-changers”; I hit the first two, at least. Title and epigraph from Patrick Wolf’s song “House”.

“I could have used your help this last while,” Duac said, later, when they were safe — or, at least, as safe as anyone could be in the face of so much uncertainty — behind the closed door of his room. “My father has been even more insufferable than usual, which means, of course, that when the Lords of the Three Portions want anything done they come to me instead, and then _I’m_ left to try to get him to do something about, well, _anything_. You’ve always been so sensible. An could have used that.”

Elieu smiled slightly. “It’s nice to know you missed me while I was away.”

“Every day,” Duac said; then, ruefully, “and every night.”

“I missed you, too, my friend,” Elieu said, and Duac took a step closer and kissed him, deep and lingering, wrapping his arms around Elieu and pulling him into a tight hug. When the kiss finally ended, Duac rested his head on Elieu’s shoulder and they stood in silence for a while.

“It’s different, kissing you with this beard,” Duac said finally.

“In a good way or a bad way?” Elieu asked. “It can be gone by morning if you don’t like it.”

“No,” Duac said, “in a good way, I think.” He stepped back a bit to give the beard a long, considering look, though he kept his right hand on Elieu’s arm; now that he was back, Duac never wanted to let him go again. “It suits you.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Elieu said. “I would have gotten rid of it, truly, if you’d wanted, but I’ve gotten used to having it around.”

Duac smiled at that.

“I made you something,” Elieu said, “in Isig.” He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small wooden talisman, inlaid with a simple pattern in gold. He held it out to Duac. “It was the first inlay I did entirely by myself. It’s not much, but...”

“It’s beautiful,” Duac said.

“I meant to put it on a chain, but with one thing and another I never got around to it,” Elieu said apologetically. “And then I was making preparations to come home, and, well. There wasn’t time. But now that I’m here maybe I can put something together.”

“Thank you, Elieu,” Duac said. “I’ll look forward to being able to wear it.” Elieu looked down and scuffed his foot; Duac could see the blush he was trying to hide. “I missed you. Oen’s right hand, I missed you. I know going to Isig was what you wanted; I just wish…I wish I could have gone with you, I think. Which is impossible: I have too many responsibilities here. But…I missed you.”

“Well,” Elieu said, “I’m here now.”

“Yes,” Duac agreed. “You are.” They lapsed into silence again for a moment, then Duac said, “I wonder what else feels different with the beard.”

“Why don’t we find out?” Elieu winked. Duac laughed.

“Come on, then, Elieu of Hel,” he said. “I think you’ll agree you’re wearing far too many clothes at the moment.”

“I’m not the only one,” Elieu said, and they both laughed this time. Elieu sobered briefly, then, and added, “It’s good to be home in An. Back in Anuin. Back with you.”

“It’s nice to know you missed me while you were away,” Duac said, and Elieu smiled again. “Home wasn’t the same without you. Now, come on — let’s get to bed.”


End file.
